1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display, and more particularly, to a flat display that displays images on both sides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cell phone is a product that has grown very rapidly on the market within the past several years. Therefore, the flat display installed on the cell phone for displaying images becomes a very important device. In order to fulfill the requirements of user's habits and product innovation, manufacturing cell phones having the function of displaying images on both sides has become a trend. Furthermore, a modified notebook computer equipped with double display screens to display images on the inside and outside may become more and more popular. A flat display that can display images on both sides may be applied in other information products, such as a table PC, a large display screen, and other various hand-held apparatuses or digital products, in the future.
However, the current existing display apparatuses having the function of displaying images on both sides are fabricated by adhering two pieces of flat displays to each other back to back. Not only are the consumable parts wasted, but also at least twice the normal amount of electrical power needs to be supplied to the display apparatus to increase power consumption because two pieces of flat displays are utilized. When the display apparatus having the disadvantage of increased power consumption is applied in a cell phone, the power consumption of the cell phone is also increased so that users need to replace the batteries very frequently. Not only are energy resources wasted, but also inconvenience is brought to users. In addition, the display apparatus fabricated by sticking two flat displays back to back, having a large thickness and a heavy weight, cannot fulfill the requirements of a small size and a light weight, leading to difficulties when applying the display in portable electrical apparatuses.